


Fun and Games

by Clover_cherik



Series: Asp's House of Kink（授翻/ironstrange部分） [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Day 11, Kinktober, M/M, Object Insertion, Sounding, cross dressing, this is just Tony in a school girl outfit with a massive dildo up his ass getting sounded by Stephen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: Tony穿着女学生装，骑着一根巨大的粉色假阳具，听着Stephen的声音射了出来。就是字面意思。





	Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fun and Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266434) by [Golden_Asp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp). 



> 作者笔记：回到Ironstrange上来！简明扼要。我想让Tony穿一下女学生装。请享用。  
> 没有beta。

Tony呜咽着，双腿因为长时间保持着那个姿势而不住颤抖。他盯着Stephen，面色潮红，威士忌般的棕眸有些涣散。Stephen自得地笑着，欣赏着面前这番景象。

“真是个好孩子。”Stephen低喃道，将Tony的身子转了过去。

Tony抬起屁股，小女生的裙沿着他的臀向上滑去，露出来两爿软肉。Stephen哼了一声，用颤抖的手指刮擦过着Tony身后的罅隙。

“准备好了？”

“是。”Tony音调中尽是喘息。

Stephen伸手往床头柜一够，抓过来那根巨大的假阳具。他将润滑油抹在上头，接着将那个物事抵在Tony的褶皱处。Tony抱怨了一声，手指攥住了床单。Stephen推挤着，专心致志地看着Tony的后穴轻松地将那支亮粉色小道具的球状顶端吞下。

“还是那么松啊。”Stephen懒散地说着，用空着的手揉捏着Tony的臀瓣。

“这就是你肏了我整个早上的成果，”Tony厚颜无耻地表示，Stephen掴了一记他的屁股，让这话变成了一声叫喊。

“我可没有听到某人一句抱怨。”

“永远不会的，”Tony一边说一边就着假阳具扭动起身子。他随着那东西将他扩张开来、深深顶进内里而发出阵阵呻吟，他发誓可以感觉到自己的肚子都隆起了。当Stephen一路将玩具推到最深处之时他哭叫出声，那粗壮宽阔的底部完全夹在了他的两瓣屁股中间。

“很好，”Stephen说。他帮Tony翻过身来坐在玩具上头。“看看你，多美啊。”

Stephen坏坏地看着Tony。紧身小背心绷在Tony的胸前，露出了他的乳头和伤疤。百褶裙子被他梆硬翘起的阴茎顶了起来，给Stephen上演了好一出风景。齐膝高的袜子简直锦上添花，看起来更完美了。

Tony被他的目光盯得发昏，阴茎在这注视下不住抽搐。Stephen又笑了，抚摸着Tony的膝盖。Tony的眼睛随着他的碰触眨了眨，摇晃摆动臀部，在假阳具上磨蹭着自己。玩具碾过他的前列腺，每一记推力都让他眼睛后头冒出星星。

Stephen伸手去拿他腿边放着的细杆，Tony半睁着双眼看着Stephen将细金属棒做好润滑，液体沿着棒子滴落到了床单里。当Stephen抓住他的硬挺，将细棒的尖端对上他顶端的马眼时，Tony屏住了呼吸。

“准备好了？”Stephen问道，与Tony目光相接。Tony点点头，在Stephen轻轻地将细杆推入他的滴着水的缝隙当中之时扯出了一声破碎的呻吟。Stephen一边操纵着细棒，稳住Tony的硬挺，一边观察他是否有任何不适的迹象。

Tony呻吟着，摆动屁股在假阳具上操弄着自己。Stephen小心翼翼地推动着金属，他看着细棒消失在自己的缝隙中，疼痛和愉悦交织在一起。Stephen将杆子推翻到一半停下手，用另一只手抚摸着Tony的肉柱。Tony呻吟着弓起脊背。他的体内充斥了诸多感觉，从屁股的灼烧，到分外粗大的假阳具捅进甬道；从阴茎中尿道棒的感觉，到Stephen的手将他前端握住。

Stephen将尿道棒末端的细线钩在一个手持设备上，打开了开关。Tony尖叫着蜷曲起身体，因为金属杆子向阴茎中注入了微小的电流。Stephen看着Tony扭动身子不住跳动，阴茎肿硬涨得通红，前液体沿着晃动的杆子周围滴滴答答地流下。

Tony急切地触摸着自己的胸部，拧了拧自己的乳尖，接着深深撞在假阳具上。他的阴茎抽搐着，每一道微小的电击都会令囊袋不住跳动。

“操，Stephen！”Tony朝着天花板喊道，臀部剧烈抽搐。裙子被杆子末端的细线缠住，羊毛质地搓磨过他敏感的肉棒，让Tony感受强烈。

“为我出来。”Stephen命令道，调高了道具的强度。

Tony越过了极限，他的高潮让自己都惊诧不已。他看着浊液体从尿道棒周围在空气中喷溅而出，弄脏了身下裙子和床单。Stephen再次拨弄抬起细杆，令Tony骂了一几句。Tony律动着着，几乎是疯狂地让

假阳具将自己贯穿，然后到达了高潮。

Stephen笑着看Tony瘫倒在枕头上，阴茎连带着上面的尿道棒一阵抽搐，皱起眉头，小穴含着巨大的假阳具，松弛下来。

“真是我漂亮的乖孩子。”Stephen呢喃着，缓缓向外抽出细杆。当Stephen终于将杆拉开，Tony呜咽着，阴茎抽搐着涌出了并更多湿滑的情液。Stephen关掉开关，然后把杆子举到嘴边，舔了个干净。

Tony看着，喘息呻吟喊出Stephen的名字。他可以看到Stephen也已经很硬了，前液漏了出来; 法师已经快到了，他想要。

“Stephen，拜托。”Tony低语道。

Stephen掰开Tony的双腿，用小指摩挲着Tony顶端的缝隙，摁了进去，令Tony大声叫了出来。他空着的另一只手从Tony的腿中间伸向后面，将假阳具扯开。

Tony半是呜咽抽泣着，巨大的玩具从身体里撤出让他一阵痛苦的空虚。Stephen锢住他令他双腿打开，将Tony的入口抵在自己的家伙上，两人在Stephen进入Tony松弛的甬道齐声哭喊出声。

“去吧！”Tony哭叫道。

这就是Stephen所需要的全部许可了，能让他快速有力地楔进Tony 的身体深处他们的皮肤拍打在一起。他继续用小指堵着Tony 的前端，微微扭动，看着身下的男人几近崩溃。

他碾过Tony的前列腺，令对方扭动着身躯到达了又一次的高潮。Tony的阴茎在他的指间弹动，精液从他指缝中漏出，这感觉让Stephen一阵呻吟。

Tony将他紧紧含住，肉刃整个劈进了Tony的屁股，让他发出含混不清的声音。他在快射之前拔了出来，让子子孙孙们喷射在了Tony的阴茎和穿着的裙子上。

“真漂亮，”Stephen提起裤子，将手指从Tony的阴茎上松开，在裙子上擦了擦。Tony瞪着他，张着嘴，脑海里一片空白。Stephen俯下身去亲吻他，坐在他身后，微笑着看着Tony身后歙张的小嘴。

他看着浊液从Tony的屁股上流下，很是喜欢。他温柔地抚摸Tony的大腿，朝对方轻哼着。

Tony懒洋洋地朝他一笑，伸展了一下身体。Stephen翻身压在他身上来，将彼此的嘴唇封缄在一起，他们疲软下来的阴茎相互摩擦着撞上了另一个。

“下次，你得穿我给你买的那套性感的水手童子军服。”Tony含含糊糊地说道。

Stephen朝他咧嘴一笑，含住了他的唇。“很期待了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：评论和kudos是爱！！


End file.
